Sesame Street (Polar Nation)
Sesame Street is a TV show on PBS Cast Current * Bob McGrath (1969-present) * Loretta Long (1969-present) * Sonia Manzano (1971-present) * Emilio Delgado (1971-present) * Linda Bove (1972-present) * Roscoe Orman (1974-present) * Alison Bartlett (1986-present) * Desiree Casado (1989-present) * Alan Muraoka (1998-present) * Bill Irwin (Elmo's World, 1998-present) * Olamide Faison (2003-present) * Chris Knowings (2007-present) * Nitya Vidyasagar (2008-present) * Ismael Cruz Córdova (2013-present) * Suki Lopez (2016-present) Former * Matt Robinson (1969-2002) * Will Lee (1969-1982) * Charlotte Rae (1971-2018) - Molly the Mail Lady * Hal Miller (1972-2015) * Northern Calloway (1982-1990) * Leonard Jackson (1989-2013) * David L. Smyrl (1990-2016) Puppets Current * Matt Vogel - Big Bird (Understudy, since 1997), Forgetful Jones (Since 1998), Count Von Count (since 2013), Bruno the Trashman (since 2005), SAM the Robot (since 2013), Papa Bear (since 2016), Mr. Johnson (since 2014), Kareem (since 2013), Ernie (assistant, 2000-2003), Herb, Hansel, Anderson Cucumber, Professor Gary Gill, Dr. Ruster, Aanchoo, Arthur, Pierre & Various characters * Carroll Spinney - Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch & Bruno the Trashman * Brian Henson - Two-Headed Monster (Right Hand, since 1995) * Ryan Dillon - Elmo & Haneen * Kevin Clash - Elmo, Baby Natasha, Benny Rabbit, Haneen & Hoots the Owl * Fran Brill - Tiffy, Mrs. Crustworthy, Prairie Dawn, Zoe & Lola * Steve Whitmire - Ernie (since 1993), Bean Bunny, Kermit the Frog, Sully (since 1992), Finchen, Georges & Tommie * Frank Oz - Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster & Fozzie the Bear (1970, 1988) * Eric Jacobson - Bert (since 1998), Grover (since 1998), Oscar the Grouch (Understudy, since 2015), Bruno the Trashman (Understudy, since 2015), Guy Smiley (since 2005), Hoots the Owl (since 2013), Two-Headed Monster (Left Hand, since 2013), The Amazing Mumford (since 2013), Nac, Googly & Mojabo * David Rudman - Baby Bear, Flo Bear, Cookie Monster, Two-Headed Monster (Right Hand, since 2008), Sonny Friendly (since 1992), Yoyo & Pancho * Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Ikri Mikri, Bel, Curly Bear, Prairie Dawn & Googel * Alice Dinnean - Mama Bear * Jennifer Barnhart - Nectarine, Olive, Feli Filu, Purk, Ingrid (since 2016), Zoe (since 2016), Mama Bear & Gladys the Cow * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Little Plum, Griotte, Abby Cadabby, Zoonie & Teena * Martin P. Robinson - Telly Monster (since 1992), Mr. Snuffleupagus & Juljul * Carmen Osbahr - Rosita, Tonton, Grorie & Lola * Bill Barretta - Louie & Placido Flamingo (since 1996) * Dave Goelz - additional characters * Noel MacNeal - Zeliboba, Samson, Buh & Don Music * Tyler Bunch - Whirring Pig, Louie & Biff * Peter Linz - Cousin Bear (since 2016), Stinky the Stinkweed (since 2017), Murray Monster (since 2017), Ernie (since 2017), Benny Rabbit (since 2013) & Herry Monster (since 2013) * John Tartaglia - Tingo, Ernie (Play With Me Sesame "Season 2"), Bruno the Trashman (assistant, 2000-2015), Oscar (Bruno holds the Trashcan) * Bob Stutt - Basil the Polar Bear * Trish Leeper - Katie, Barbara Plum & Beata * Rob Mills - Dodi (1987-1996), Garth Burmengi * Pier Paquette - Louis * Gord Robertson - Dodi (assistance in flying sequences) * Karen Valleau - Chaos * Noreen Young - Dodi * Paul Currie - Potto * Lesa Gillespie as Hilda * Mike Smith as Archie * Nozizwe Zulu - Kami * Boitumelo Betty Maretele - Zuzu * Damon Berry - Neno Former * Jim Henson - Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Ernie, Guy Smiley, Mahna Mahna, Baby Bear (1988-1990), Humphrey (1987-1990), Dan, Henry, Lance, Captain Vegetable, Mr. Nose, The King, Stan, Harold Happy, Sammy the Snake, Tommie & Additional Muppets * Jane Henson - Ingrid (1987-1990) * Richard Hunt - Two-Headed Monster (Right Hand), Telly Monster (1984-1992), Zoe, Placido Flamingo, Don Music, Gladys the Cow, Papa Bear (1988-1992), Forgetful Jones, Sonny Friendly, Additional Muppets * Jerry Nelson - Count von Count, Herry Monster (1971-2012), Kareem, Biff, Two Headed Monster (Left Hand), Sherlock Hemlock, Mr. Snuffleupagus (1971-2012), The Amazing Mumford, Mr. Johnson, Farley, Herbert Birdsfoot, Additional Muppets * Joey Mazzarino - Cousin Bear (2001-2016), Murray Monster (2005-2016), Papa Bear (1992-2016), Stinky the Stinkweed (1993-2016), Ingrid (1993-2016) & Googly * Tim Gosley - Basil the Polar Bear Segments Current * Elmo's World (1998-2012, 2017-present) * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (2008-present) * Number of the Day: Count von Count Stomp (2016-present) Former * Monster Clubhouse (2001-2007) * Letter of the Day: Cookie Monster (2002-2009) * Number of the Day: Count von Count Piano (2002-2009) * Play With Me Sesame (2002-2013) * Abby's Flying Fairy School (2009-2012) * Elmo the Musical (2012-2016) Funding Credits Current * Beaches Family Resort (2003-present) * General Mills (1997-present) * McDonald's (2003-present) * Pampers (2003-present) * PNC Grow Up Great (2003-present) * United Healthcare (2009-present) Former Opening Timeline * 1969-1992 * 1992-2007 * 2007-2009 * 2009-2016 * 2016-present Category:Polar Nations Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Shows